popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Surechigau futari
Lyrics Nihongo さよならあなた 全ての終わり ４月８日の嘘じゃないけど さよならいつも すれちがう２人 鏡の中で浮かんで沈む 穏やかな朝 檸檬をかじったら ほら　なにもかも変わるのよ 誰もいない世界で 不意に微笑みをすこし交わすだけ Romaji Sayonara anata Subete no owari Shigatsu yokka no uso jonaike do Sayonara itsumo Surechigau futari Kagami no naka de ukande shizumu Odayakana asa Lemon wo kajittara Hora nanimokamo kawaru no yo Daremoinai sekai de Fui ni hohoemi wo sukoshi kawasu dake English Translation Goodbye to you The end of everything I do not lie on April 8 It's always a goodbye We pass each other The sink is floating in the mirror It's a peaceful morning, If you bite a lemon There is no change everything I see Nobody in the world Only I exchange a little smile unexpectedly Long Version さよならあなた 全ての終わり ４月８日の嘘じゃないけど さよならいつも すれちがう２人 鏡の中で浮かんで消える 穏やかな朝 檸檬をかじったら ほら　何もかも変わるのよ 誰もいない世界で 不意に微笑みを少し交わすだけ さよならあなた シネマは終わり あの日の嘘をたどっていけば さよならいつか すれちがう２人 硝子の向こう霞んで見える 透き通る朝 釦を外したら ほら　何もかも変わるのよ 誰も来ない世界で 遠いくちづけを少し思うだけ Long Romaji Sayonara anata Subete no owari Shigatsu yokka no uso jonaike do Sayonara itsumo Surechigau futari Kagami no naka de ukande shizumu Odayakana asa Lemon wo kajittara Hora nanimokamo kawaru no yo Daremoinai sekai de Fui ni hohoemi wo sukoshi kawasu dake Sayonara anata Tsunema wa owari Ano nichi no uso wo tadotte ikeba Sayonara itsuka Surechigau futari Garasu no mukou kasunde mieru Sukitouru asa Botan wo hazushitara Hora nanimokamo kawaru no yo Dare mo konai sekai de Toui kuchitsuke wo sukoshi omou dake Long English Translation﻿ Goodbye to you The end of everything I do not lie on April 8 It's always a goodbye We pass each other The sink is floating in the mirror It's a peaceful morning, If you bite a lemon There is no change everything I see Nobody in the world I only exchange a little smile unexpectedly Goodbye to you The cinema is the end, If you follow the lie of that day Goodbye day 5 We pass each other Look blurred the other side of the glass It's a transparent morning After disconnecting the button There is no change everything I see Nobody in the world does not come I think just a little kiss is distant Song Connections/Remixes *'すれちがう二人' is a vocal version/arrangement of the menu selection music from pop'n music, which was also done by Hiroshi Takeyasu. *The remixed version by the Millennium Project, すれちがう二人 Millennium mix, was found in Pop'n Music 4. *A long version can be found in Sana's first album, Sana-Mode. Trivia *'すれちがう二人' marks the first appearance of Sanae Shintani in the Pop'n Music series. **It also marks the first of several collaborations between her and Hiroshi Takeyasu. *In pop'n music, すれちがう二人 was originally a secret unlock. In pop'n music 2, it was knocked down to a Second Stage song. From pop'n music 9 onward, the song is playable on all stages. *Sanae-chan's new appearance replaces her previous appearance in Pop'n Music 2 and its CS counterpart. *In the Asian English version of pop'n music, the title is translated as Love passes by. Music Comment Japanese version: Check this bonus track recording. It's a bittersweet love song. Asian English version: "Bittersweet memories" love song. Song Production Information apresmidi I made a motif for the selection time's loop, it had become unaware in such form if you think about making something. The lyrics are sung with POPS by SGI-san, SANAE-san heard the great whispering voices from the beatmania PS version's vocals, who is working as an engineer, when recording her vocals, she is the member of that luxurious BOSSA GROOVE composer, TOGO-san. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Song Files Surechigau futari LONG ver. Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Category:Apresmidi Songs Category:Hiroshi Takeyasu Songs